Rimuru Tempest (Light Novel)
|-|Slime= |-|Human (Anime)= |-|Human (Light Novel)= Summary Rimuru Tempest, formerly known as Mikami Satoru, is the main protagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. He is the founder and King of the Monster Country, also known as the "Jura Tempest Federation". Rimuru is also partner and best friend of True Dragon Veldora Tempest. His former students call him Sensei. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | 6-C Name: Rimuru Tempest, Ruler of Monsters, King of the Jura-Tempest Federation, Sensei Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Genderless (But identifies as a male) Age: 37 (Previously), 2 (Currently) Classification: SlimeViscous Organism, Otherworld-Reincarnator, Demon SlimeDemonic Viscous Spirit Body, Awakened Demon Lord |-|Slime='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Aura, Martial Arts, Fusionism, Magic, Small Size (Type 1 as a slime), Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Blessed, Fear Manipulation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (High, molecular, powered by Magic Power reserves or absorbed organic tissue), Memory Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High, molecular), Creation, Duplication, Absorption, Summoning, Teleportation, Flight, Corrosion Inducement, Information Analysis, Information Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to: Magic, Possession, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), and Power Nullification (Can resist the Anti-Magic Area with his Multilayer Barrier. Anti-Magic Area rewrites the laws of the world to create a barrier which prevents the usage of magic) |-|Demon Slime='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Multiple Personalities, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3), Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Sealing, Perception Manipulation, Intangibility, Reality Warping, Hundreds of other abilities, Resistance to Information Analysis, Madness Manipulation, Petrification, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Rimuru's memories are stored in his astral body, and as long as he retains his conscious soul and memory, he can be revived even when his body is completely damaged. In other words he can think with his soul and is thus immune to mind control effects) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Can harm Geld, who tanked a pinpointed version of Ranga's Death Storm. Became far stronger after absorbing Orc Disaster Geld and Charybdis to the point he can one shot Special A rank monsters comparable to Geld such as the Sky Dragon) | Island level (Over 10x stronger than before) Speed: Supersonic+ (Superior to Kyoya who can move three hundred times faster than normal), Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shizue who dodged his Black Lightning), Speed of Light with Megiddo (Can use over a thousand or so droplets of water as convex lenses which gather sunlight honing it into thin rays of light and refracting it against the mirrorlike droplets. This focuses all the light upon a single point, where it was then further condensed by the convex-lens droplets down below Rimuru before being channeled toward its target at the speed of light), FTL attack speed with Black Lightning (Originally one of Veldora's strongest skills, it moves faster than the speed of light) | Supersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Superior to before), Speed of Light with Megiddo, FTL attack speed with Black Lightning Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class M with Stick Steel Thread (Can endure the weight of over a 1000 tons) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class | Island Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level | Island level Stamina: Physically limitless, as a Slime he doesn't get tired or need to sleep. Range: Tens of Kilometers | Tens of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Anti-Magic Mask, Magic Coat, Katana, Demon Lord's Ring Intelligence: Genius (Rimuru can analyze all non-concealed phenomenon, estimate the chances of him succeeding at any task, and record and accurately copy the contents of entire books to his mind within seconds) | Extraordinary Genius (Has the processing power to out-compute a quantum computer easily, and is more economic and precise than a supercomputer) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Slime'Viscous Organism':' As a Slime, Rimuru is a monster that doesn't need to breathe, sleep or eat, as he can survive only on the magicules in the atmosphere. **'Intrinsic Skills:' As a Slime, Rimuru has the species-specific Skills of Absorb, Dissolve and Self-Regeneration. These are later fused into Predator to create Ultraspeed Regeneration. *'Demon Slime'Demonic Viscous Spirit Body':' As a Demon Slime all his bodily attributes are greatly enhanced. He can freely change between a material and spiritual body. **'Intrinsic skills:' As a Demon Slime, Rimuru has the species-specific skills of Infinite Regeneration, Control Magic, Multilayer Barrier, Universal Detect, Universal Shapeshift, Lord’s Ambition, Enhanced Replication, Spatial Motion, Darkflame Lightning, and Universal Thread. Skills 'Common Skills' rimuru paralysis breath.gif|Paralyzing Breath Rimuru_body_armor.gif|Body Armor * Coercion: Enables the user to intimidate a range of targets. Scales to the strength of the user and the targets' ability to resist it, the effects range from feeling hostility to feeling fear up to losing consciousness. * Thought Communication: A higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. * Body Armor: Grants the user a scale armor upon deployment. * Poisonous Breath: Launches a powerful breath-type poison (corrosion) attack. Affects an area seven meters in front of the user in a 120-degree radius. * Paralyzing Breath: Launches a paralyzing mist. Affects an area seven meters in front of the user in a 120-degree radius. 'Extra Skills' Rimuru black lightning.gif|Dark Thunder rimuru tempest black flame.gif|Dark Flame rimuru sticky steel thread.gif|Sticky Steel Thread Rimuru_ultraspeed_regeneration.gif|Ultraspeed Regeneration * Sense Soundwave: Evolved form of Skill Ultrasonic Waves, which can release ultrasonic sound waves that might bewilder enemies or cause them to faint as well as pinpoint the user's location and that of others. In addition this evolved form enables the user to sense soundwaves directly. *'Shadow Motion:' Allows to move within shadows, and very quickly move to people and also places the user had been to before. To use it the user still has to move through the shadows to the destination but is not hindered by any obstacles within the shadows. *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport himself to a place he has visited before. It usually takes several minutes to connect spaces, but Spatial Motion is capable to have the user escape from Ramiris' Labyrinth ability. *'Dark Thunder:' Gained by linking Control Particles with the Extra Skill Dark Lightning. It grants access to Dark Lightning without needing to transform into a Tempest Starwolf. It is stronger than the normal Dark Lightning and uses less magicules due to being more concentrated and is also more easily controllable and adjustable. * Dark Flame: Enables the user to create dark flames which can stop regeneration. Can be freely controlled and even shot like bullets at enemies with temperatures surpassing 1400°C. **Using this ability, Rimuru stopped the Orc Disaster from regenerating his arm, forcing him to sever the part of his arm with the flame in order to regenerate. *'Steel Strength:' Enhances muscular strength when used. *'Strengthen Body:' Enhances the body in general when used. *'Ranged Barrier:' Creates a Barrier strong enough to withstand a Water Blade by itself. When infused with a fire- or heat-based tolerance, it becomes able to seal thermal energy within with a maximum range of 100 meters, and prevents any from leaking. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strengthened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Rimuru's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. * Keen Smell: Provides a strong sense of smell when used. * Sense Heat Source: Identifies any heat reactions in the local area. Not affected by any concealing effects. *'Ultraspeed Regeneration:' A superior version of Self-Regeneration. It's capable of quickly regenerating the body to its default state. If imbued into magical clothes or armor, it grants a self-repair function that enables a complete recovery of the clothing even "from scratch". *'Sticky Steel Thread:' Grants the ability to create and control threads of varying sizes with properties of stickiness and/or robustness. Since the thread is made from the user's own body, the thread possesses all Tolerance-type Skills of the user. * Universal Shapeshift: Allows any parts of the body to be transformed into any parts of the bodies of species that the user can transform into. Multiple such partial mimicries, even of different species at the same time, is possible. *'Control Particles:' Allows the user to be able to control the paths of other molecules in the air by working the magicules in the surroundings, making it possible to, among other things, create heat or electricity from the resulting friction. Manipulating water or wind is also possible. * Replication: Can create clones of the user that can be completely controlled by the user at real time within a kilometer of the user. In Rimuru's case, he can only create one clone, but that clone is able to use all his Skills aside from the Unique Skills and has strength proportional to the amount of magicules invested in that particular clone. Rimuru is able to give the clone simple commands and can receive visual information from it even beyond the 1 kilometer radius. * Magic Sense: Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. *'Magic Aura:' An Extra Skill that combines Magic and Arts. Lets the user easily add magical effects to attacks with the user's own aura allowing the user to harm beings like spiritual life-forms that have no physical body. *'Magic Interference:' Causes any magicules within a thousand-foot radius of the user to go haywire. With this ability, the effects of all Magic are greatly reduced and it nullifies any sort of flight-based Magic or Aura techniques. *'Control Gravity:' Enables the user to control the gravity on themselves, making high-speed flight possible. *'Control Magic:' Created from pairing up Control Particles and Magic Interference. It grants superior control over magicules to the point of being able to directly interfere with - and possibly even take control of - the Magic of someone else. 'Unique Skills' Rimuru tempest mimicry.gif|Mimicry Rimuru_gluttony.gif|Glutton Great Sage * Hasten Thought: Boosts perception speed by a thousand times. * Analyze and Assess: Analyzes and assesses the target. * Parallel Operation: Operates on any matter the user wishes to analyze, separating it from the regular thought process. Any process under Parallel Operation is affected by Hasten Thought and accelerated by a thousand times. * Cast Cancel: Annuls the casting period required when using Magic, etc. * All of Creation: Provides full coverage of all non-concealed phenomenons. * Analysis: Analyzes and researches targets taken into the user's body. Lets the user create craftable items. If the required materials are present, allows the user to make a copy of the item. Successful Analysis of the casting method allows the user to learn the target’s Skills and Magic. Originally part of Unique Skill Predator. * Auto-Battle Mode: Great Sage possesses Rimuru's body. Great Sage's modus operandi is to always pursue the method with the highest probability of success, which reflects in the way she uses Rimuru's body to follow his instructions. Under Great Sage's control, Rimuru's body is capable of using all fully analyzed Skills, Arts, Magic, Attack Moves and any other techniques to their maximum potential even if Rimuru himself can't use them proficiently yet. Deviant * Synthesize: Transforms two differing targets into a single object. * Separate: Release the properties inherent to the target and make it into a separate object. (The original object may disappear if it has no physical form.) Glutton * Predation: Takes the target into the user's body. Lesser chance of success if the target has its own consciousness. Can be targeted on organic, inorganic and non-physical objects (e.g. spiritual life-forms like Spirits and Demons), as well as Skills, Magic and Arts and any projectile-type attacks of the aforementioned categories. Originally part of Unique Skill Predator which could only affect close-range targets, but Glutton adds the property of being able to use Predation at a range of tens of meters. * Stomach: Stores the predated target. Can also store materials created via Analysis. Items stored in the user's stomach are unaffected by time. Originally part of Unique Skill Predator. * Mimicry: Reproduces the form and Skills of absorbed targets. Only available once the target has been Analyzed. Originally most intrinsic Skills gained from a predated species could only be used at full capacity by taking the form of said species, but Universal Shapeshift negates that issue. Originally part of Unique Skill Predator. * Isolation: Stores harmful effects incapable of being analyzed, neutralizing them and breaking them down into magical force. Originally part of Unique Skill Predator. * Rot: Performs Rot on the target, decomposing it if it is organic. Monster corpses partially absorbed in this manner will reward the user with part of the monster’s skills. This effect is imbued into Predation. * Receive: Gain the ability to obtain Skills from monsters under the user's influence. The original owner of the received Skill will not lose the Skill because of that. * Provide: Grants part of the user's abilities to monsters under the user's influence or linked to the user's soul. Can only provide Skills that the target is compatible with. Merciless: The ability to seize the souls of anyone begging for their lives or seeking help from him. 'Ultimate Skills' Raphael: An ultimate skill gained after evolving his unique skill Great Sage. It gives the following abilities: *'Mind Accelerate:' Lets Rimuru extend his rate of thinking by up to a million times. * Analyze and Assess: Analyzes and assesses the target. * Parallel Operation: Operates on any matter the user wishes to analyze, separating it from the regular thought process. Any process under Parallel Operation is affected by Mind Accelerate and therefore sped up by a million times. * Cast Cancel: Annuls the casting period required when using Magic, etc. * All of Creation: Provides full coverage of all non-concealed phenomenons. * Synthesize: Transforms two differing targets into a single object. * Separate: Release the properties inherent to the target and make it into a separate object. (The original object may disappear if it has no physical form.) Beelzebub: An ultimate skill gained after unique skill Glutton consumed unique skill Merciless. It gives the following abilities: * Predation: Takes the target into the user's body. Lesser chance of success if the target has its own consciousness. Can be targeted on organic, inorganic and non-physical objects (e.g. spiritual life-forms like Spirits and Demons), as well as Skills, Magic and Arts and any projectile-type attacks of the aforementioned categories. It can even consume space. * Stomach: Stores the predated target. Can also store materials created via Analysis. Items stored in the user's stomach are unaffected by time. Originally part of Unique Skill Predator. * Mimicry: Reproduces the form and Skills of absorbed targets. Only available once the target has been Analyzed. Originally most intrinsic Skills gained from a predated species could only be used at full capacity by taking the form of said species, but Universal Shapeshift negates that issue. Originally part of Unique Skill Predator. * Isolation: Stores harmful effects incapable of being analyzed, neutralizing them and breaking them down into magical force. Originally part of Unique Skill Predator. * Rot: Performs Rot on the target, decomposing it if it is organic. Monster corpses partially absorbed in this manner will reward the user with part of the monster’s skills. This effect is imbued into Predation. * Receive: Gain the ability to obtain Skills from monsters under the user's influence. The original owner of the received Skill will not lose the Skill because of that. *'Soul Consume:' An ability which allows him to consume his targets soul as long as he gets them to lose the will to fight. *'Food Chain:' An ability which allows monsters below him to provide their strength to back him up, and he can divert some of his strength down to them. It grants him access to the skills of those connected to him. Veldora, Lord of Storm: An ultimate skill gained after consuming the remains of Veldora in his stomach and analyzing them. It gives the following abilities: *'Summon Storm Dragon:' An ability that calls forth Veldora in his dragon form. *'Restore Storm Dragon:' An ability that copies Veldora’s memories into his own mind. In other words, if Veldora dies for some reason, he can replace him or, to put it another way, the “real” Veldora would reside within his own soul. *'Storm Magic:' An ability which grants him access to Death-Calling Wind, Dark Lightning, and Storm of Destruction, all of which are incredibly powerful spells. Uriel: An ultimate skill gained by using the unique skill Unlimited Imprisonment as a base, and consolidating the hundreds of skills he acquired with Food Chain. The skills of his subordinates are also compiled into this skill. It gives the following abilities: *'Unlimited Imprisonment:' Entombs the target in a complex number of spatial dimensions. *'Universal Barrier:' Provides absolute defense with a multilayer barrier and the severing of space between both sides. *'Control Laws:' Black fire and thunder. Magical control. Control of heat quantities and inertia. The ability to freely store and remove heat from the Stomach. It is also capable of altering reality. *'Dominate Space:' A movement ability, allowing the user to freely switch between spaces for which they are aware of the coordinates. 'Arts' * Battlewill: Transforms the Aura of the user into Fighting Spirit, which enhances the user's physical form. This enhancement is independent from Skills-based enhancements, so Skill-based enhancements can be used alongside Battlewill. * Modelwill: Imbues an object with Aura or magicules to enhance it. Can also be shot as very versatile projectiles, being able to, among other things, coat a Magic- or Skill-attack within, which can either be used as a surprise attack, or shield the attack from any anti-magic Skills like Magic Interference. * Formhide: An art which forces his opponent to lose sight of him. 'Attack Moves' rimuru tempest water blade.gif|Water Blade Rimuru_hell_flare.gif|Hell Flare Rimuru_flare_circle.gif|Flare Circle * Water Blade: Originally a Common Skill, was integrated into Control Water which was then also integrated into Control Particles. Creates a highly pressurized blade of water. Fast enough to leave afterimages. *'Flare Circle:' An attack move that combines Rimuru's Ranged Barrier with a flame-generating magic circle and Flame Transformation (now integrated into Dark Flames), it seals the target in a boundary that prevents thermal energy from leaking out, and then burns the opponent alongside all the oxygen within the barrier. Any living thing that breathes air without having Resist Flame Attack (or better), or some other means of defense, will perish within it. *'Hell Flare:' An attack move that creates a Ranged Barrier dome five meters in diameter which burns the target to nothingness with temperatures of several hundred million degrees if compressed enough. Capable of breaking through even extraordinary resistance against Flames or Heat. 'Magic' *'Icicle Lance:' Magic which creates multiple ice pillars which he fires at his opponents. *'Anti-Magic Area:' Magic which is formed by rewriting the laws of the world to create a barrier which prevents the usage of magic. *'Summoning Magic:' Magic which can be used to summon other beings such as spirits or demons. 'Resistances' *'Great Sage:' Prevents Rimuru's deep psyche from being interfered with, which blocks attempts to read his mind or memories. *'Otherworld-Reincarnator:' Has a strong soul which allowed Rimuru to survive the crossing between worlds with only his soul. Possesses multiple Unique Skills which are the shape of the mind itself and are inscribed into the soul, so they require a strong soul for the user to hold them, even more so with with multiple Unique Skills. *'Cancel Pain:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants immunity to physical pain sensation. *'Cancel Temperature:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants extraordinary high resistance to fire, ice, heat and cold types of attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Cancel Rot:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants very strong resistance to rot- and corrosion-types of attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Electricity:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to electricity-types of attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Melee Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to any types of physical attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Paralysis:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to paralysis-types of attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Magic:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to any types of magic attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Resist Poison:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to poison-types of attacks. Imbued into a layer of Multilayer Barrier, doubling the resistance effect. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Rimuru cannot be affected by low level skills. Ultimate skills are devices to grant access to the ultimate principles of this world. That is why, in order to combat against an ultimate skill, one must employ an ultimate skill as well. Gallery Rimuru demon lord outfit.jpg|Demon Lord Outfit Rimuru mask.gif|Anti-Magic Mask Rimuru_Stats.png|Stats Rimuru_stats.png|Demon Lord Stats Key: Slime | Demon Slime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Hellfire Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sound Users Category:Kings Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Adults Category:Corrosion Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Vampires Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Fusionism Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Split Personalities Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users